Tensions are Rising - War is Evident
by I Am Darkrai
Summary: "I'm gonna become a warrior someday!" I bounced around the nursery excitedly. "Yes, you will become a very strong warrior one day young one." I gawked up as Chillstar looked down at me. "Chillstar! What a pleasant surprise!" That was Silverpelt. "Not exactly. We've been attacked by Shadowclan."


**Cats of the clans!**

_**Thunderclan:**_

_**Warriors**_

**Sedgepaw**

**Pelt**: Blue and white  
**Eyes**: Grey

**Traits**: I am a ghostly-looking she-cat with a joyful look in my eyes and a stub of a tail. I tend to blow little things up into big things and get overly dramatic, but I learn very quickly from my mistakes.

**History**: My mentor disappeared and nobody knows what happened to him. I'm thinking about going on a mission to find him.

**Lizardtail**

**P****elt**: Fawn tabby  
**Eyes**: Blue

**Traits**: I am a soft-pelted tom with serene eyes and a very long tail. I am always blabbing and cannot keep a secret, and maybe I just need to gain more confidence.

**History**: My brother was killed by a cat from Shadowclan. I will have revenge one day.

**Mudwhisker**

**Pelt:** Brown tabby and white  
**Eyes**: Blue-grey

**Traits:** I am a short-coated she-cat with exotic-looking eyes and four long scars down the left flank. I am afraid of confrontations and do anything to avoid a fight, but I never tell a lie.

**History**: My mother was murdered by a cat from Shadowclan.

**Willowtail**

**Pelt: **Pale brown

**Eyes: **Sky blue

**Traits: **I am a long coated tom, with distinctive white paws. I may not have the best intentions, but my heart is always in the right place.

**History: **I am hoping to me day become leader of the clan.

_**Queens**_

**Silverfur**

**Pelt: **Light silver

**Eyes: **Golden yellow

**Traits: **I am a slim she cat with a beautiful silver pelt. I am fiercely loyal to my kits, as one of my brothers had tried to betray Thunderclan when we were young.

**History: **I am fiercely loyal and protective of my kits, as my brother tried to betray Thunderclan when we were younger.

_**Kits:**_

**Frostkit**

**Pelt: **Glossy blue

**Eyes: **Ice like blue

**Traits: **A small tom with a blue pelt and no family. I'm being cared for by Silverfur, as my family is gone.

**History: **I may not know my mother or father, but I am determined to become a great warrior!**  
**

_**Apprentices:**_

**Clearpaw (Lizardtails apprentice)**

**Pelt: **Red tabby and white  
**Eyes**: Blue

**Traits**: I am a scruffy-coated she-cat with deep, thoughtful eyes that are slightly crossed. I tend to blow little things up into big things and get overly dramatic, but I love family and care very much for young kits.

**History**: I caught my mentor doing something to betray our Clan, but I haven't told anyone about it yet.

**Riverpaw (Silverfur's apprentice - currently training with Willowtail until the she cats has kitted)**

**Pelt**: Red tabby with white  
**Eyes**: Blue

**Traits**: I am a short furred, battle-scarred tom with large eyes and a round face with a snub nose. I can be really rude and put my foot in my mouth a lot, but I love family and care very much for young kits.

**History**: My mother was murdered by a gang of five rogues.

_**Elders:**_

**Graywhisker**

**Pelt: **A dull gray

**Eyes: **Dazzling green

**Traits: **A gray tom who has been around for as long as any cat remembers. I like to recount tails from when I was still a warrior.

**History: **Credited with killing the previous Shadowclan leader, Shadowstar.

_**Medicine Cat:**_

**Haileyes**

**Pelt:** black and white  
**Eyes:** grey

**Traits:** I am a short pelted tom with exotic-looking eyes and a small, compact body. I am always worrying about anything and everything, but I love family and care very much for young kits.

**History:** There is this kit who hangs around me and can be annoying, but I let the kit follow me because he has nobody else.

_**Deputy:**_

**Mossfur**

**Pelt:**Cinnamon and white**  
Eyes: **Blue

**Traits**: I am a fluffy she-cat with lively eyes and a long, graceful tail. I am a daydreamer and cannot concentrate long on anything, and maybe I just need to gain more confidence.

**History**: I am secretly best friends with a kittypet.

_**Leader:**_

**Chillstar**

**Pelt:** White tabby  
**Eyes:** Blue

**Traits:** I am a short furred, battle-scarred Tom with exotic-looking eyes and a small, compact body. I am very sensitive to criticism, but I am smart and clever.

**History:** I was born into a rogue group that was the enemy of my Clan. During one of our raids on the Clan, our leader was killed, and several others captured and killed by an ambush set up by the Clan. I and my two littermates were adopted by the clan when we were two moons old. The survivors of the rogue gang are still out there...

**Guys, I will make other clans when I get to further chapters. For now, I have these cats!**

**Check back here often, as it will be updated frequently. If you notice, there are no kits - well, there will be. But that would be spoilers if they were there now!**

**I am accepting OC's! Wanna be in the story? Just leave a review with the same information given here, but with your cats info instead!**

**Also make sure to include what clan they come from as well!**


End file.
